fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu
Koma Inu (駒 犬 Koma Inu) is a fairly new guild to Fiore, but its message has filled all its residents with hope! Guild members value kindness, acceptance, and individuality among the group. They believe that everyone has their own unique strengths that can contribute to the overall goals of the guild. When these strengths are combined, nothing is impossible! Koma Inu prides itself on its strong moral code and its members ability to see the best in people. It is these ideals that has attracted members, making Koma Inu the largest guild in Fiore. With that being said, Koma Inu's guild members will level the earth if someone threatens, or strongly violates, their core values. Do not mistake their kindness for weakness! Location The guild is located within the Kingdom of Fiore, situated at the forest entrance on the eastern side of Onibus Town; where it is currently the only legal guild. The exterior of the guild has the appearance of Shinto Shrine surrounded by 4 tall watch towers. The central building, known as the main guild hall, is identified by its twin Komainu statues guarding the entrance to the hall. Flanking the central building are male and female mage dormitories, where members may apply for subsidized living quarters complete with basic necessities and a communal kitchen. Located on the crossroads of the guild are Torii gates with the guild's name and symbol to help distinguish its territory. The exterior of the guild is slightly deceiving, though. When first entering the guild, one comes to realize the grand interior and subterranean levels that are hidden from an outsiders view. Once inside there is a lavishly decorated foyer room filled with soft light from the surrounding forest. This room serves as a central meeting place for guild members to accept job requests from the job board and relax. There is a full-service bar and grill that is managed by one of the guild members, Shifuku Kyojin, with a deck raised above it for seating. Aside from the dining area, the foyer room is largely open with couches and cushions for members to relax and converse. After a recent expansion, a large stage was installed where performances can be held during an event. Mages of the guild tend to give their own private concerts during their time off, which can be a blessing and a curse depending on the skill level of the performer. However, everyone is encouraged to make their grand stage debut at one point, which allows the bonds between the members to become even closer. There are 2 subterranean levels below the main foyer room that can be accessed via the central staircase. Sub-level 1 consists of the guild's library and the guild master's office. This is where the guild stores a large collection of data obtained from missions, as well as a wide assortment of other books. The library is run by Koma Inu's resident mage, Nokimo, who keeps track of all check-outs and guards the guild's restricted section that holds spell books on Lost Magic and criminal records; which can only be accessed by obtaining the guild masters permission. Due to guild master Samarra Inari being part of the Magic Council's Elite Custody Enforcement Unit, she has obtained information on many known criminals. This allows her to be able to devise a plan for detainment if the council asks for her assistance. Sub-level 2 is made entirely into a training area for guild members to practice their magic. It has 4 main sectors comprised of different terrains and tools to be able to provide guild members with the most realistic conditions to practice their skills. These sectors are as follows: Caster Magic Sector, Holder Magic Sector, Lost Magic Sector, and a Physical Abilities Sector to allow mages to strengthen both their body and their magic. History Leaving her home in Crocus at the age of 17, Samarra Inari went forth to have a new beginning. It was on her travels that she encountered a dark guild team named Chaos Prophet. Having taken over Onibus Town, these thieves were the lackeys doing the dirty work for a much larger dark guild named Shattered Dusk. Arriving in Onibus Town, Samarra was approached by the town's mayor and asked to take on these band of thugs and reclaim the town in the name of the people. After successfully driving away Chaos Prophet, Onibus Town was now back in the hands of its mayor. Still needing a place to stay, Samarra asked the mayor where she should go. It was then that the mayor told her of an abandoned building on the outskirts of town, that once belonged to a legal guild years ago. Seeing the potential for the abandoned building, Samarra decided that she wanted to protect these people and restore the town to its former glory. It was that day that Samarra began working on building up a legal guild, that she would later name Koma Inu. In the time that followed, Koma Inu has grown quite big, having over ten active responsible mages who seemed to be happy with the outcome. Having the ruins of a the once famous guild residing there completely repaired, Samarra helped the Onibus Town restore its glory to the fullest. However, there was one thing no one could've seen coming... A war. This was the first time the guild was victimized ever since it had been founded four years prior. Another Dark Guild had appeared near Onibus, deciding to avenge their fallen comrades and engage in a war they thought could win easily in order to restore what belonged to them, referring to the town itself. The said dark mages used the most unfair move there is - harming the youngest mage simply by outnumbering them in terms of sheer numbers. Rage had filled the hearts of young mages, and so in order to prevent any other attacks, decided to attack the dark guild while they were still unprepared for the war. Justifying her title as the Flash Tactician, the guild master, Samarra, worked flawlessly with the rest of the mages, taking out the large guild without any lives lost. After defeating the infamous guild master, Crowley, the young mages quickly claimed their victory, protecting the Onibus Town from the harm once again. Their power and accepting invitation had even convinced one of the dark guilds strongest mages, Nova, to leave her shattered past and join Koma Inu, where she was later given the title of the guild's first S-Class Mage. A year later, the guild has grown even bigger, gaining even more members than ever before. In order to balance out the number between S-Class and regular mages, the guild master, with the help of the only S-Class Mage in the guild, Nova, had decided to organize an S-Class Trial in order to determine those worthy of claiming said title. Testing their physical, as well as their mental strength, six mages decided to participate in the following events. Three rounds were held where their capabilities, intelligence, willpower, and loyalty was questioned. The first part of the trials was a simple written test whose results were to show the way how the mage thinks; testing their priorities and logical reasoning. In the second part, the mages were given a map of a labyrinth that they were located in themselves. Faces a multitude of traps and obstacles, their goal was to reach the central zone to continue to the following and final round. When all of the mages found themselves at the center, they were once again tested mentally - being given an ultimatum. The mages saw clearly what this test was aiming for, and thus passed the second part. In the final round, mages were dueling amongst themselves so that they could finally test their physical capabilities and combat tactics. The one claiming the title ended up being Arthur Moshiyoto, the newest member, proving himself worthy of the status. Umi Aisu claimed the title as a Potential S-Class Mage based on her abilities. After the promotions were finished, all of the mages were invited to an extravagant Grand Ball in order to celebrate all of their achievements throughout the year. The night followed with laughter, heart warmth and joy. This was a chance for all of the members to get to know each other a little bit better. Around the same time, the guild master started working on building good relationships with other guilds in Fiore. At the annual X793's Guild Master's Meeting, four guilds decided to form an alliance, them being Koma Inu, Warrior Angel, Pantheon and Harpy Wing; all of which agreed on proclaiming Samarra Inari as the leader of said alliance. They have decided to name themselves the Toveri Alliance and started gladly accepting new guilds in order to strengthen their relationships, as well as to seek mutual protection in times of crisis. Shortly after, two more guilds decided to join the said alliance, Dragon Gunfire and Archer's Cross. Having one mutual goal, to preserve and uphold peace and to protect the people of Fiore, numerous guild started joining the alliance, but the original six are usually referred to as The Six Pillars. While the Toveri Alliance was still in its younger days, the leader of Warrior Angel proposed a tournament to test out the strength of his mages against Samarra's; the very first Grand Magic Games of either guild. Not ones to back away from a challenge, Koma Inu gladly accepted, trusting their strongest members with the task of bringing home a victory; Nova, Aiden Cordelia, Umi Aisu, Scorpius, and Arthur Moshiyoto, with Zero Isdeth in their reserves. With exciting battle after exciting battle, these games offered the chance for mages from both guilds to build upon and go beyond their limits to prove their worth as the elite members of their respective guilds. This two-day event was composed of solely battles, first day battles were a typical one-on-one fights, where most of the victories were taken by Koma Inu. The second day of the games consisted of two-on-two battles, where mages put their teamwork to the test and work together to earn points for their guilds. Koma Inu emerged victorious from the Games, earning their title as the strongest guild in Fiore. Additionally, they have earned 30 millions Jewels that would later come into play as one of the guild most proud investments. After the Grand Magic Games, Samarra invited all members and their families over to hold a celebration. However, the festivities weren't even able to get into full swing before a loud crash alerted them to intruders. As the entrance of the guild came crumbling down, it was revealed that reborn Shattered Dusk were the assailants, and that they were not finished with Koma Inu, coming for revenge after the loss of the first war. They new ploy to take over both, their resident town and the entire state of Fiore. Their newly chosen guild Master, Beelzebub, came up with a rather disturbing plan, kidnapping and brainwashing young gifted elemental mages and implanting them with Dragon Lacrimas in order to turn them into Second Generation Dragon Slayers and merciless killing machines. The battle in Koma Inu's guild hall was just the beginning, however. The mages of Shattered Dusk had no intention of beating Koma Inu right then and there, but instead, kidnapped several family members, one of them being Samarra's sister, Kalina for something far more sinister. Devastated and depressed from loosing her sister as well as her guild hall being destroyed, Samarra was forced to call for help from Toveri Alliance, who gladly decided to avenge and return Miss Inari's sister. The following day, all of the Toveri Alliance's guild masters had an urgent meeting in Clover Town, where they decided to form teams of four and send them to the experimentation facility where the dark mages held Kalina, as well as some other talented mages that had been turned into dragon slayers. The plan was embodied the following day, whereas each of the guilds fought a brainwashed slayer, alongside several remaining dark mages. Successfully defeating the darkness, balance was restored as every one of the dragon slayers experiments were defeated, and the test subjects were brought to safety. The dark mages were sent to the Magic Council's prison cell, but the master's of the alliance were able to convince the council to let them rehabilitate the second generation dragon slayers who had been brainwashed against their will. Seeing the ruins of what used to be Koma Inu, the guild members were shocked. Although revenge had been dealt, their guild lie broken in despair. But with hope of a new revival the mages worked tirelessly to create a brand new guild hall complete with new features like an open layout and a new expansion to the library and training grounds. In order to celebrate their new home, and give it the proper welcome it deserves, the guild master thought to have a large house warming party to ease the mind of the war ridden mages. Members from all guild's in the Toveri Alliance were in attendance, and it was a night filled with lavish dancing, romance, and cheerful laughs. After seeing the interest that took hold in many young mages during the Games, and with the guild's life back in order after the war, one of the members suggested to establish an institute that is supposed to give proper education to young mages all over Fiore. After some time, they found an optimal location for the academy. One of the members stumbled upon an old abandoned Magic School just outside of Fiore, dating back to X726. Seizing the opportunity, the said member quickly started working over some paper-work in order to lawfully claim the building. With that being done, all the members needed to do was restore the building to its previous glory, spending some of the money earned from the Grand Magic Games solely on the academy. Some of the expenses were sponsored by the Magic Council and Koma Inu's Magical Academy was successfully opened in X794, proclaiming Arthur Moshiyoto as it's headmaster. It is home to an abundance of students, as well as a few Koma Inu mages teaching there in their free time. With a sense of peace, and it's ever growing numbers, Koma Inu decided to hold another S Class Promotion Trial to select worthy mages for such an honorific title. The X794 Trials were rigerous in testing a mage's capabilities, intelligence, willpower, and loyalty, through a series of four elemental themed tests. The first part consisted of an underwater search for a treasure that put the mage's reasoning abilities to the test as they had to solve a riddle to pass. The second trial was fiery race to the top of a volcano were traps, beasts, and riddles made their path a bit difficult. The next trial left mages with a sinking feeling as they were partnered off with one of the remaining contestants, tied together, and then placed into a pit of quicksand that has been fused with a weak nullification magic. Overcoming the challenge required them to really figure out where their priorities were. And finally, the remaining four contestants were taken to a remote island were they were told to fend off three of the world's most lethal sky beasts. Emerging victorious from this trial was Tojima Shisen and Dakota Fath due to their quick thinking, versatile spell usage, incredible team coordination, and immeasurable strength. Aiden Cordelia received honorable mention as a potential S Class mage due to his incredible performance. With a guild full of powerful and caring mages, there is never a dull moment within the four walls of Koma Inu. It's history is complex and vicissitude, but only acts as a means to strength the bond felt between all those who bear the komainu emblem. We don't know what path the guild will go down, but we know that the members will walk it together. Special Events Koma Inu Beauty Pageant The Koma Inu Beauty Pageant happens every June on the Summer Solstice, symbolically marking the beginning of a new season. People from all over town are invited to watch the mages show off their magic in beautiful ways. However, only those bearing the guilds insignia are able to participate. Like in every beauty pageant, there is a male and a female category. The mages work individually in order to amaze the crowd and the judges panel them in the following categories: Swimsuit, Evening Wear and a Talent Competition. Each one of the categories has its own points, but the ranks are determined by summing up all the points. This pageant awards only the top three contestants with prizes, grand prize being 200,000 Jewels and a guaranteed spot in the next S-Class Trials! The contestants work hard each year to prove that magic, while powerful, is beautiful as well, and a gift to share with the world, making this event is an all time favorite for the residents of Onibus Town. Grand Tournament All mages of the guild are offered to participate in this bi-annual event to test their strength against one another! This event allows mages to show their newly learned spells as well as other improvements they have made. The master likes to use this event as a measure for who will be the following years S Class Trial Candidates. The current record holder, as the winner of the tournament, is Aiden Cordelia. Leaving the Guild Although it still hasn't happened, Koma Inu likes to be prepared for everything, even for saying goodbye to one of their comrades. That's why the guild master has come up with a codex in case such action were to happen. Samarra wanted to keep the codex to a bare minimum, thus writing only three "rules" that the leaving person must uphold to. #You can not share sensitive information with anyone about Koma Inu, it's members, or any of the data stored within the guild's library. You may not contact past employers for work or information; unless they request you specifically. #Although you are no longer part of the guild, we wish that you would uphold the guild's values of kindness and acceptance, and continue to grow to be the best person you can be. #Know that, no matter where you are, Koma Inu will always be part of your family and we will always be there to help you and will gladly accept you back. Members Teams Here are the steps you need to follow in order to form a team and get a team picture up on the guild wall: #Each member must be a member of the guild. #Your team must be approved by the guild master. #A team can be made up of 2-5 members. #Your group must have gone on at least one documented job before applying to be a team. #Each member must uphold the guild's values to the highest respect. Guild Spells Synopsis Koma Inu's Grand Ball * As a way to celebrate all their accomplishments throughout the year, as well as congratulating those who participated in the S Class Trials, all guild members are invited to attend an extravagant evening in the guild's ballroom! This annual tradition involves many a song and dance, where members are able to drink, eat snow cones, and just enjoy each other's company through a night filled with happiness and laughter. Grand Magic Games X793 * Facing off against a formidable opponent, the Warrior Angel Guild, selected mages of Koma Inu show their true skills in order to show everyone that Koma Inu is not to be messed with. This three-days event is full of exciting and tense battles among the strongest members of the two guilds, but one question is still to be answered. What guild will emerge victorious from the Domus Flau? Shattered Dusk:Second Generation Arc * Shattered Dusk is back again with a new ploy to take over Fiore. Their guild master, Beezlebub, has kidnapped gifted elemental mages and implanted them with lacrimas, wanting to turn them into Second Generation Dragon Slayers. The dark guild then brainwashed these new dragon slayers into mindless killing machines set on taking out all the major guilds in Fiore. Samarra Inari is forced to call upon the help of the Toveri Alliance to help free the kidnapped mages and put an end to their plans before thousands of people are taken out by the new dragon slayers! Housewarming Party *After Shattered Dusk left their guild hall in shambles, the mages of Koma Inu come back with a heavy heart after the war when they gaze upon the broken guild. Working day and night, with the combined efforts of all the members, the Koma Inu guild hall is built bigger and better than ever! To break it in, Koma Inu invites the guilds of the Toveri Alliance to a party, where they can all recover from the war and get to form new friendships that span all over Fiore. Hylion Arc * The lives of Earthland's Koma Inu mages is thrown in disarray as a large spike in ethernano levels sends a guild from another universe comes crashing down at their doorstep. Learning that this guild happens to be the Hylion counterpart to their own, these opposites must put their differences aside and find a way to send these Hylion residents back from whence they came. Grand Magic Games X800 * Coming back as the victors of the previous Grand Magic Games, Koma Inu is eager to defend their title. This time will be a little tougher, as six guilds of the Toveri Alliance have decided to compete in the friendly competition. This three-days event is full of exciting and tense battles among the strongest members of the participating guilds, as fans eagerly wait to see if Koma Inu will defend their title; or will one of their allies win instead? |} Timeline Trivia *The guild's mark represents a Komainu, which is a guardian of many Shinto shrines and temples. Usually shown as a pair, these lion-dogs are meant to ward off evil spirits and protect the good spirits within their domain. *If anyone would like to join the guild, please leave a comment on this page and one of the guild members will let you know! We ask that, should your mage have dark or immoral attributes, that you amend their page and say they are working on reforming themselves to align with the guild's core values. *To maintain fairness among members, in order to become S-Class you have to participate in the trials that are held every so often. Should you have a suggestion for different trials that can be held, do suggest them, as this can help speed up the process and allow for an S Class Trial to happen sooner than later. *The guild's opening theme is "Heisei Voyage" by onelifecrew, while the closing theme is "Be With You" by Tiara. *The opening theme can be listened to here for an amazingly uplifting boost to your nakama power. xe6WhJ09MrU Category:Guild Category:Guilds Category:Legal Guilds Category:Lady Komainu Category:Koma Inu Category:Koma Inu Guild Category:Mages